Bandit
Bandits were organised criminals who fought for their twisted concept of freedom and dark honour. These bandits included the likes of robbers, murderers, thieves and even assassins. Bandits prized strength and cunning above all else, and respected anyone who had it. They valued reputation highly and would unquestionably betray the trust and loyalty of others if it meant heightening their own. History Unlike most criminals, bandits saw their wicked acts as a way of life and most associated themselves with other individuals who often shared this similar philosophy. Many of the clans roamed Albion, never staying in one place for long, while others created camps, or stole them from their former residents. Bandits usually appear outside of cities and towns away from guards. They will always attack other characters in groups. The only time they do not attack the Hero of Oakvale is during certain quests and within Twinblade's Camp. Bandits cursed the roads of Albion in clans, such as the Black Hand Gang or the Death Clan, only uniting under powerful bandits leaders such as Twinblade and Maniac Mary. They are the bane of traders, who often hired Heroes to protect them. When the Heroes' Guild fell, the influence of bandits grew even more, to the point where they effectively controlled entire towns or areas, like Bloodstone, Westcliff, and Rookridge. In addition, the Bandit Coast is named after them. Fable Bandits are among the first enemies faced in Fable, first encountered when a group of them sack Oakvale on the orders of Jack of Blades. They are first encountered as an enemy type during the Hero's "Guild Training" quest, should he decide to play with Whisper in the Guild Woods before graduating from the Guild of Heroes. Bandits can often be found lurking on the road to Twinblade's Camp and in the area of Greatwood, where one can often see them attacking traders or fending off wasp attacks, which can soften them up before going in for the kill. Occassionally, tougher bandits, like the aforementioned bandit chieftains, can even be found attempting to ambush traders in Darkwood. *'Standard bandit:'The most common criminal infesting Albion, bandits often prove to be easily dispatched by even weak Heroes and wasps, so they compensate by attacking in large numbers, often lead by a chieftain. Most bandits use melee weapons like swords, maces, and pickhammers, although some can be seen with crossbows. *'Bandit chieftains:'Among the most feared bandits, chieftains often lead charges against enemy Heroes and traders, and are easily distingushable from their weaker brethren by their fearsome weapons, their larger physique, and their masks or tattoos. Almost every bandit chieftain leads the attack with a melee weapon, never relying on ranged weaponry. *'Assassins': The assassins are the strongest of all bandits, always using lighter swords like katanas in battle. Dressed in black with a distinctive hood to cover their faces, these feared opponents will attack the Hero after they have defeated Twinblade, usually ambushing from certain locations. Fable II Bandits make a return in Fable II. They randomly appear in Bower Lake, Rookridge, Brightwood and in the Crucible with most spending their time in Westcliff and the aptly named Bandit Coast, attacking wandering traders and fending off the local wildlife. Bandits now attack in much larger groups, and like the highwaymen or Fable III's ''Sand Furies, bandits will occassionally ambush the Hero of Bowerstone, dropping from nearby trees or emerging from nearby foliage. Bandits also demonstrate more organization and tactical skill in ''Fable II, with some of bandits encircling and attacking the Hero using melee weaponry while others give covering fire from a distance. Most bandits, when disarmed, also prove to be well-armed, often touting a secondary weapon. However, bandits are extremely vulnerable to a proper application of Will, as they do not have the speed, agility, or dexterity to avoid such a blast. This weakness to Will power is demonstrated by their comments, as they often speak of their fear and awe of the Hero's Will abilities when used. Prominent bandits also find themselves in many more quests than before, with the player having the opportunity to deal with prominent bandit figures such as Thag, Dash, and Ripper. *'Standard bandit:' The common bandit proves to be basic cannon fodder to even novice Heroes, although they will block basic attacks. Unlike the ones in Fable, bandits in Fable II sometimes ambush the Hero and are more than willing to use ranged weapons like rifles, with some encircling the Hero and giving covering fire while others close in for the kill. *'Bandit chieftain:'These bandits make a return from Fable, often dressing similarily to the bandit Thag. They almost always use melee weapons, charging into battle to lead his men by example. *'Highwayman:'Without doubt the most infamous and dangerous of bandits, the highwayman is a master of combat. Classier and more eloquent than his bandit brethren, highwaymen often attack first in large groups, slicing the Hero with their swords before dodging. Like the Sand Furies of Fable III, highwaymen are extremely agile and unnaturally quick, making it difficult to kill them using Will powers or ranged weapons. Fable III 50 years after the events of Fable II and the Hero of Bowerstone became the monarch of a new and mighty Kingdom of Albion, bandits have been wiped out completely, most likely by the Old Guard, or Royal Army. Although bandits do not appear in Fable III, former army soldiers gone renegade, called Mercenaries have taken their place. They are led by the former captain, Captain Saker; much like how the bandits of Fable were led by former hero Twinblade.﻿ Notable Bandits *Thag *Nostro (Former Bandit) *Dash *Twinblade *Maniac Mary *Mad-dog 'The Strangler' McGraw *Ripper *Meatbane Trivia *The term "Bandits" in Fable is one used to describe anyone who swears to a life of crime, transgression, and above all, freedom. **Bandits saw the consumption of alcohol, murder, and pillaging not as evil acts, but expressions of their freedom. *The only other person besides Twinblades to have ever united the bandits under one banner was Maniac Mary. *It is believed that even the most vile of bandits are not without a shred of humanity, often adhering to a personal code of honour. Twinblade's altruistic rescue of Theresa and their agreement to not harm the Hero of Oakvale when dueling Twinblade are examples of this. *In Fable: The Lost Chapters, there are some bandit variants that appear to be blind, but they are still capable of fighting. Quotes "Stop being such a baby!" "I'm gonna spew your guts out!" "This isn't good." "I can see him!" "Come on! Take him down!" "I'm a little nervous about this." "I'll not spare you!" "You're gonna get cut!" "That's a decent injury there." "Come on men!" Gallery Bandit.jpg|Bandit from Fable II Bandit Camp 124.jpg|A bandit reeling from an attack See Also *List of Fable II Bandits pl:Bandyci Category:Fable II Enemies Category:Fable Enemies